The Reason Why I Want to
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: [4. Let You to Kiss Me] In Progress. A drabbles collection about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. The pairing it's up to you. AU. Fluffy. Boys Love.
1. Punch Your Pretty Face

**The Reason Why I Want to...**

Naruto, his friends, and the world he lives belong to  
>Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no<br>copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

[AU / Drabble / Fluffy / Shounen-Ai]

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

**1. Punch Your Pretty Face**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Bahkan sejak kecil, saat mereka masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak, Naruto berpikir jika Sasuke mungkin adalah orang terkenal. Tidak ada anak yang tidak tahu siapa Sasuke. Tidak ada anak perempuan yang tidak membicarakan Sasuke sembari terkikik dan tersipu malu saat dia melintas.

Bahkan walaupun sikap Sasuke sangat menyebalkan—terlebih terhadap dirinya—kerumunan anak perempuan di sekelilingnya tidak juga berkurang. Teriakan histeris terdengar. Anak-anak perempuan tiada henti memanggil nama Sasuke setiap kali anak laki-laki itu berjalan melewati mereka. Dan dari tahun ke tahun, jumlahnya semakin banyak. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar Kiba mengatakan bahwa ada klub bagi para penggemar Sasuke.

Err, tidakkah itu terdengar berlebihan?

Naruto tidak bisa mengerti alasan anak-anak perempuan itu begitu memuja Sasuke bak dewa. Karena tampan? _Well_, Sasuke memang tampan. Tapi bukankah ia jauh lebih tampan lagi?

Karena pintar?

Ah, mungkin Naruto harus mengakui bahwa itu memang benar. Sasuke memang pintar. Anak laki-laki itu selalu mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dalam bidang apa pun.

Tapi apa gunanya semua itu jika tidak punya sikap yang baik?

Naruto tidak tahu dan tidak bisa mengerti. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya membenci setiap hal tentang Sasuke. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki tidak ada yang membuatnya tidak kesal. Ketidaksukaannya semakin besar ketika Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya malu di depan Sakura; anak perempuan yang selama ini disukainya.

Ia semakin membenci Sasuke terlebih saat Sakura secara terus terang mengatakan lebih menyukai Sasuke dibandingkan dirinya. Sungguh, di matanya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak lebih dari anak laki-laki menyebalkan yang membuatnya selalu ingin peninju wajah pucat itu.

Dan ia pernah melakukannya saat berumur sembilan tahun.

"Kau hanya seorang pecundang, Dobe."

Itu adalah kalimat yang membuatnya gelap mata. Sebelum dapat memikirkan apa akibatnya, tinjunya sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak ke arah wajah tampan Sasuke; menghantam sisi kiri wajah anak itu. Sasuke sempat terhujung sebelum balas menerjangnya. Sepasang mata gelap itu menyiratkan kekesalan.

Setelah itu, ia mendapatkan dua pukulan di pipi kanannya dan hukuman membersihkan toilet sekolah.

Naruto tidak menyesal sudah meninju Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu pantas menerimanya. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan jika orang itu adalah Sasuke sekalipun.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke dan dirinya semakin membenci satu sama lain. Tidak ada waktu di mana Sasuke tidak pernah tidak melontarkan sindiran disertai senyum mengejek yang pada akhirnya dibalasnya dengan nada kesal dan marah. Dan selalu saja hal itu akan berakhir dengan perkelahian. Seragam sekolah mereka akan penuh dengan debu. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya akan terluka. Tapi hal itu patut dibanggakan karena keadaan Sasuke pun tidak jauh lebih baik darinya.

Setidaknya beberapa kali ia berhasil membuat wajah pucat itu memar karena pukulannya.

Dan sampai mereka menginjak usia tiga belas tahun sekalipun, hal itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

**To be continued**

First chapter #_**yay**_ Pendek? Memang karena ini adalah kumpulan drabble. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca. Dua kali terima kasih jika ada yang mau meluangkan waktu memberikan review, Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	2. Hate You So Much

**2. Hate You So Much**

Suara kegaduhan terdengar; menyapanya bahkan dari jarang jauh. Sepasang oniksnya hanya menatap sekilas. Ia segera saja tahu siapa yang tengah membuat keonaran dan memecah paginya yang tenang.

Berusaha tidak diacuhkannya keonaran itu sama seperti pandangan yang dilemparkan beberapa anak perempuan di sekitarnya. Ia menopangkan dagunya pada telapak tangan. Matanya melirik ke arah langit di luar jendela. Pagi itu langit tampak mendung. Awan gelap berarak dengan malas bersama angin yang berhembus. Ia berani bertaruh hari ini akan turun hujan.

Lagi.

Ah, ia sungguh membenci hujan.

Suara tawa nyaring dari arah samping memaksanya mengalihkan perhatian. Ia melirik dari sudut mata. Terlihat olehnya sosok Inuzuka Kiba tengah bermain-main dengan bola-bola kertas; melemparkan benda itu tepat ke arah sosok di sampingnya.

Bola kertas itu meleset, terjatuh lembut—dan terpantul beberapa kali—di atas mejanya.

"_Moron_."

Tanpa sadar ia berkata. Suaranya terdengar sangat bosan.

"Apa yang baru saja kaukatakan, Teme?"

Sasuke melirik. Menatap sosok di sampingnya. Sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya kesal. Pemiliknya berkacak pinggang. Tapi hal itu hanya membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum mengejek.

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai tuli, Usuratonkachi?"

Geraman marah terdengar. Sasuke tidak cukup cepat memberikan reaksi ketika sosok itu menerjang ke arahnya. Cengkeraman pada kerah bajunya cukup keras. Tubuhnya tertarik ke depan. Segera saja ia mendapati sepasang oniksnya bertemu dengan manik biru yang menyiratkan kemarahan.

"KAU—!"

Sasuke hanya bergeming. Ia tidak terlihat terpengaruh walau saat ini si pirang kini tengah berteriak. Tidak pula diacuhkannya keadaan kelas yang hening. Semua pasang mata kini tertuju padanya; mengamati sambil berbisik. Beberapa anak—terlebih Nara Shikamaru—bersikap sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kaudengar aku, _Bastard_?"

"Hn."

Reaksinya hanya semakin membuat si pirang marah dan kesal. Tapi Sasuke tidak begitu peduli. Dilihatnya sepasang mata biru itu memperlihatkan kebencian.

_Well_, perasaan itu setimpal karena ia juga membenci si pirang.

Sasuke sangat membenci seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia membenci segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri anak laki-laki itu.

Sasuke membenci kebodohan Naruto. Membenci tawa dan cengiran yang selalu diperlihatkan si pirang. Ia benci bagaimana anak laki-laki itu menganggap tidak serius dan bersikap seenaknya di setiap tempat dan waktu.

Ia benci segala hal tentang Naruto.

Segalanya.

Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Sasuke sudah memperlihatkan kebenciannya. Ia tidak punya alasan yang pasti, hanya saja setiap hal yang dilakukan Naruto membuatnya kesal. Kekesalan itu awalnya hanya berupa seperti percikan api. Tapi semakin lama, semuanya berubah. Kekesalan itu semakin besar hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi kebencian.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, kebencian itu mulai menggerogotinya dari dalam. Seperti api besar yang tidak akan mudah padam.

Sasuke selalu berpikir dengan membuat Naruto marah—dengan membiarkan anak laki-laki itu berteriak serta memakinya—kebencian itu akan hilang. Tapi tidak. Tidak ada yang berubah. Sebaliknya, ia semakin membenci Naruto.

Tarikan napas panjang yang didengarnya dari Naruto memaksanya kembali menyadari keadaan sekitar. Si pirang menahan napas cukup lama sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Sepasang oniksnya sempat melebar sesaat ketika merasakan cengkeraman tangan Naruto pada kerah bajunya terlepas.

Tidak, bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Sasuke _ingin_ agar setidaknya Naruto kembali berteriak dan menjanjikan akan melakukan sesuatu. Mereka lalu akan berakhir dengan berkelahi di atas lantai sampai salah satu dari mereka terluka atau Umino Iruka datang untuk melerai.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir si pirang akan bersikap tenang dan memilih menjauh.

"Kau hanya membuang waktuku, Teme," ujar si pirang; perlahan berjalan menjauh. Sempat menepuk pelan bahu Inuzuka Kiba yang tampak tercengang. Kedua matanya hanya bisa melihat punggung si pirang yang berjalan ke luar kelas.

Dalam diam ia mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Mata yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi kini tampak marah. Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya sekuat mungkin; menahan keinginan memukul permukaan meja dengan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa alasan yang bisa dimengerti, ia merasakan kebencian yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya ketika melihat bagaimana anak laki-laki itu tidak memedulikannya.

Sasuke tidak suka akan hal tersebut.

**To be continued**

_Second chapter~! Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya kepada __**hanazawa kay**__, __**Tomoyo to Kudo**__, __**CA**__**Moccachino **__(no kidding. This story is supposed to be a drabble. Jadi memang setiap chapternya pendek), __**pingki954**__, __**FuuCker690 **__(hi, Fuu! Chapter kemarin bukan prolog kok), __**ikatriplesblingers**__, __**Akasuna no Akemi**__, and __**mana**__. _

_See you next time..._


	3. Try to Know You Better than Anyone

**3. Try to Know You Better than Anyone**

"Apa yang sedang kaulihat, _Fox_-_face_?"

Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Cengiran lebar disunggingkannya kepada sang Inuzuka sebelum kembali menekuni makan siangnya. Walau demikian, terkadang—secara diam-diam—ia akan melirik ke arah seberang ruangan. Sepasang mata birunya akan menemukan Sasuke duduk sendirian di urutan bangku paling belakang. Dagu tertumpu pada telapak tangan; menatap ke luar jendela.

Kemudian setelah diperhatikannya lagi, tidak seperti dirinya, tidak ada bekal makan siang di atas meja Sasuke.

Terkadang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke membuatnya mulai berpikir jika anak laki-laki itu mulai mirip dengan Nara Shikamaru yang suka melamun sambil menatap awan yang berarak di langit.

Mungkin 'kesepian' adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana Sasuke sekarang. Ya, itu adalah kata yang pantas. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah melihat anak laki-laki itu dekat dengan siapapun. Selalu sendiri seakan berusaha mendirikan tembok di sekelilingnya agar tidak ada yang mendekat.

"Seperti tidak ingin seseorang melukainya." Begitulah kata-kata yang pernah didengarnya dari Iruka-sensei.

Naruto mendengus, memaksa dirinya kembali pada bekal makan siangnya. Apa pun yang sedang dilakukan—atau dipikirkan—anak laki-laki itu bukanlah urusannya.

Ya, 'kan?

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Kiba tba-tiba.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala. Mulutnya yang penuh makanan membuatnya hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Mereka"—Kiba mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke arah Sasuke—"Sakura dan Karin, maksudku. Sepertinya mereka tidak pernah menyerah. Bukankah si Uchiha tidak pernah mau menerima bekal buatan mereka? Itu hanya membuang waktu, bukan?"

Ia kini mau tidak mau memerhatikan ke arah telunjuk Kiba tertuju. Dari tempatnya Naruto mengamati dalam diam sosok Sakura dan Karin yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Masing-masing membawa sebuah kotak bekal makan siang yang disodorkan kepada anak laki-laki itu. Sasuke tidak tampak begitu peduli. Hanya diam tanpa sekalipun melirik apa yang diberikan kedua anak perempuan itu.

Ah, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Sakura dan Karin—atau anak perempuan lainnya—tidak menyerah saja. Bukankah Sasuke tidak peduli?

Bukankah apa yang mereka lakukan sama saja dengan melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia?

Sasuke tidak akan pernah menerima bekal mereka—atau bekal siapapun. Itulah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Terdengar suara ujung kursi yang beradu dengan lantai. Sasuke mendorong kursi yang diduduki lalu berdiri. Diperhatikannya anak laki-laki itu berjalan keluar dari kelas. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sedikit pun tidak melirik ke belakang.

_Tipikal_, batin Naruto. Ada desir aneh di dalam dirinya ketika menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Dihelanya napas panjang sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana, _Fox_-_face_?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Eh?! Aku ingat jika Iruka-sensei mengajakku makan siang bersama," katanya sembari membereskan bekal makan siangnya yang baru tersentuh dengan terburu-buru. "Sampai jumpa nanti, _Dog_-_breath_!"

Ia tidak membuang waktu. Bergegas keluar dari kelasnya. Langkah kakinya panjang dan cepat. Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor, tidak mengacuhkan beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Namun ia tidak pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui Iruka. Setengah berlari, Naruto menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi yang tertutup.

Napasnya agak tersengal. Sembari menatap pintu itu, ia mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang memburu; tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman pada kotak bekal makan siangnya.

Satu tarikan napas dalam diambilnya sebelum memutar kenop pintu. Udara segar yang berhembus segera menerpa wajahnya. Ia menyipit namun tetap berusaha melihat ke sekeliling sebelum sepasang iris birunya jatuh pada sosok yang terlihat berdiri di depan pagar pembatas, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Bergeming seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ada dorongan di dalam dirinya untuk memutar tubuh dan pergi dari tempat ini.

Tapi Naruto mengurungkan niat tersebut. Ia adalah seorang Uzumaki dan pantang baginya untuk membatalkan kembali niatnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di sampingnya. Disadarinya sepasang oniks itu menatapnya penuh tanya. Tidak ada keterkejutan di mata itu entah karena Sasuke memang pintar menyembunyikan emosi atau memang tidak terkejut sedikit pun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Usuratonkachi?"

Ia mendecakkan lidah. Tidak segera menjawab. Didudukkannya dirinya di atas lantai semen, membuka kembali kotak bekal makan siang lalu menyerukan '_Itadakimasu_!' dengan lantang sebelum menyumpit sebuah telur dadar gulung. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan meremehkan yang dilemparkan Sasuke kepada dirinya.

"Apa? Aku lapar-_ttebayo_!" serunya di tengah kunyahan ketika Sasuke tidak juga berhenti menatapnya. Ditatapnya sekilas makanan di tangannya dan Sasuke bergantian sebelum menyodorkan ke arah anak laki-laki itu. "Ini enak, Teme. Kau mau?"

Sasuke mencibir tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun atau berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Anak itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan memilih menatap pemandangan di luar tembok pembatas sementara ia menyibukkan diri dengan makan siangnya.

_Well_, ini permulaan yang tidak buruk, bukan?

**To be continued**

_And then, I'm here again. Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya!_


	4. Let You to Kiss Me

**4. Let You to Kiss Me**

Sasuke tahu ada yang tengah disembunyikan si pirang. Bahkan tidak perlu orang sejenius dirinya untuk sadar kalau Naruto sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Bukan seperti Naruto yang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya atau menghindarinya bagai wabah penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menular. Si pirang masih seperti Dobe yang biasa. Berisik, bodoh, dan terkadang menyebalkan. Selalu berusaha menguji kesabaran—yang tidak disadarinya ada—agar ia tetap bisa menyembunyikan emosinya.

Hanya saja Sasuke cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak pernah lagi menatap matanya saat mereka berbicara. Si pirang akan lebih memilih menatap ke arah lain atau menganggap langit-langit ruangan jauh lebih menarik darinya.

Yeah. Dan itu mampu membuatnya kesal.

"Oke. Katakan apa yang sedang kausembunyikan, Dobe," Sasuke berkata. Ia menegakkan punggung. Kedua tangan disilangkan di dada. Kedua iris oniksnya mengamati bagaimana si pirang berhenti menyeruput ramen. Iris biru itu mengerjap beberapa kali; tampak bingung.

"Uh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan, Teme," jawab Naruto. Sangat jelas berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya ketika dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian ke arah permukaan meja.

Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk memutar kedua mata.

"Hentikan itu, _Idiot_," katanya lagi. Nada suaranya dingin. Ia tengah berusaha menahan kekesalannya. "Jika tidak ada yang sedang kausembunyikan, maka tatap aku saat bicara."

Entah karena kata-katanya atau ada hal lain yang sedang dipikirkan, ada semburat merah yang kini mewarnai wajah si pirang. Naruto seperti melupakan keberadaan semangkuk ramen panas di atas meja. Tangannya menggaruk pipi. Masih tidak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Err," Naruto bergumam tidak jelas. Berkali-kali bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau tahu."

"Hn. Kaupikir aku bodoh?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Mulai menggaruk kepala yang ia tahu sama sekali tidak gatal.

"_Then spill it. Now."_

Iris biru itu melebar. Naruto meneguk ludah dengan penuh paksaan. Diam-diam pemuda itu mencuri pandang ke arahnya sebelum menurunkan pandangan ke bawah. Menghindarinya.

Lagi.

"Apakaupernahberciuman?"

Suara Naruto lebih mirip seperti suara hembusan angin. Sekali lagi dilihatnya semburat merah itu kembali terlihat. Jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya. Perlu beberapa lama bagi Sasuke untuk menangkap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir si pirang.

"Huh?"

Naruto menggeram pelan. "Gah!" si pirang berseru kesal; mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Kiba membuatku kesal karena terus menyombongkan diri setelah berhasil mencium Hinata-chan. Dan itu membuatku sadar kalau selama ini aku belum pernah mencium seseorang—_ttebayo_! Jadi... apa kau—apa kau pernah berciuman, Teme?"

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Ia terdiam dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya seolah ada kepala tambahan yang tumbuh di leher Naruto.

"Hn."

Si pirang memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Jawabanmu itu berarti 'ya' atau 'tidak', huh?"

"Apa hubungannya denganmu jika aku pernah berciuman atau tidak?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya; tidak luput menyadari kedua mata Naruto melebar. Si pirang kini mendesah panjang. Salahkah jika Sasuke berpikir desah napas itu menyiratkan jika Naruto seperti kecewa?

"Jadi aku satu-satunya orang yang belum pernah berciuman?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Kau terdengar seperti orang yang paling malang di dunia, _Idiot_. Itu bukan masalah besar. Hanya—"

"—bagiku seperti itu, _Bastard_," potong Naruto. "Bagaimana... bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengajak Sakura-chan berkencan? Bagaimana kalau saat aku menciumnya dia tidak suka dan menganggapku tidak keren? Ini sangat penting dan kau harus membantuku, Teme!"

Sungguh? Naruto menginginkan dirinya untuk membantu?

Sasuke mengamati si pirang. Naruto melakukan tindakan konyol dengan mondar-mandir sambil menggigit ujung kuku dengan amat gelisah. Berkali-kali menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas didengarnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu bergeming di tempat. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan sebelum cengiran lebar terukir di wajah kecokelatan itu.

Saat ini, Naruto terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah besar di hari ulangtahunnya. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri terlebih tatkala si pirang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa membantuku!" seru Naruto dengan nada begitu senang. Dengan langkah cepat, pemuda itu bergerak ke arahnya. Sasuke berhenti mengerjap tatkala menemukan Naruto berhenti depat di depan wajahnya. "Kau bisa mengajariku bagaimana cara berciuman yang hebat. Kau pasti sudah banyak mencium gadis-gadis, bukan? Aku benci harus mengakui bahwa kepopuleranmu bisa membantu di saat seperti ini, Teme."

Sasuke memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia bergeming, memerhatikan bagaimana ekspresi di wajah Naruto sekarang. Pemuda di hadapannya seperti menaruh harapan lebih darinya; anggukan kepala tanpa sadar diberikannya kepada Naruto.

Sasuke mungkin harus berpikir dua kali lagi bahwa keputusannya adalah sebuah kesalahan sebelum si pirang sekali lagi berseru senang. Detik selanjutnya—kala ia tidak memberikan respons apa pun atau menebak apa yang diinginkan Naruto—bibir si pirang sudah terlebih dahulu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Dan Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui kepada siapapun bahwa sejujurnya itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

**To be continued**

_Yay! Kissing time~! Ayo, sider di luar sana, review/konkritnya masih saya tunggu ya... ;))_


End file.
